Secret Desires
by loxodontack
Summary: A smutty evening with our two favourite ladies.


Title: Secret Desires

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Mirandy

Rating: NC17, 18, Mature, you get the idea!

A/N: This is a work of smutty fiction, I do not own the characters. No offence is intended to those who do. If you do own them, please try to see it as a compliment I like the characters you created so much I want to play with them.

~~~xxx~~~

The front door slammed shut as Andy waited patiently in the upstairs library. Miranda had been in a terrible mood all week. However today she apparently reached an all time terrible if Emily's frantic phone call this afternoon was any indication. She hadn't seen Miranda since Monday, as she had been under extreme pressure to get the September Issue to print, crawling into bed for a couple of hours early in the morning only to leave again before Andy was awake.

Andy had to get her information from indirect sources on weeks like this and Emily's phone call had indicated Miranda was reaching breaking point, likely to do something rash if she wasnt looked after, taken in hand. Andy was just the person to do so.

Hearing Miranda reach the landing and stall, Andy wondered if she suspected something. She had been very careful not to leave any sign downstairs she was home, but Miranda had an uncanny knack of sensing when she was close.

Sensing Andrea in the library she paused, after long moments Miranda continued towards the dressing room, a large room full with every piece of clotehing she received and deigned to keep. In addition there was a section for dressing with full length mirrors and a chaise longue. Entering the room she paused, before slowly removing the clothes she wore to work.

It was there Andy had laid out the clothes she wanted Miranda to wear, across the chaise longue. In her seat Andy could imagine the gasp and almost feel the hesitation in Miranda. When Miranda was in these moods she was resistant. Andy knew she desperately needed, wanted what Andy was offering. However she would fight her desires as a form of self punishment until she had the September Issue printed, unless Andy took her in hand.

Hearing nothing, Andy rose from her chair and made her way down the hall. Stopping at the door she saw Miranda standing undressed in the middle of the room staring at the clothes still lying as she'd placed them.

'Who's been a bold girl?' Miranda stiffened but did not turn around. 'I had a phone call today. They told me someone was tearing though the office making everyone cry. I wonder who that was.'

Andy moved slowly across the room. Sliding up behind Miranda , she ran a hand across her shoulders. 'Now why don't you put on the nice clothes I've thoughtfully chosen for you.'

Andy moved around in front of her. Trailing her hands across her shoulders, so softly she barely felt it. Unable to stop herself she gasped, caught breath and felt the raising goose-pimples. Miranda tried to retain her composure but that became practically impossible as soon as Andrea moved around in front of her. Her heart raced and her loins clenched.

Hearing Mirandas gasp Andy was reminded of her own clothes. Her tight black leather trousers and waist coat, so snug and well worn she forgot they were there. However, Mirandas eyes were riveted to her and as Andy walked across to the clothes laid out she felt Miranda follow her every move avidly, seeming unable to help herself.

'What am I going to do with you? Hmm?' Andy lifted the top she had chosen for Miranda to wear, a plain cotton t-shirt to match the cotton shorts lying beside them. Andy knew Miranda, she used clothes to feel confident, to feel in charge. Corsets and fishnets were a constant in her world, using fashion to exude sensuality and sexiness. However for her to truly let herself go she needed something else, something less obvious.

'Do you not like the clothes I've so thoughtfully laid out for you?' Andy stared into Mirandas eyes, daring her to respond.

Miranda put her shoulders back, confident in her nakedness, 'Seriously Andrea, what would possess you to even consider I would deign wear them?' the cold words were delivered with a sneer and a force ten glare.

'Oh you'll wear them alright.'

Strolling back over to Miranda clothes in hand, Andy never lost eye contact. As she came within touching distance she put one hand between Mirandas legs. Not surprised at the amount of moisture found there. Moving her fingers just the way Miranda likes it, she continued until she heard Miranda whimper.

Leaning over she whispered in Mirandas ear, 'you will put these on now, or else'. Tugging Mirandas ear with her teeth she removed her hand from Miranda with a pinch to her clit, creating a moan from deep in Miranda. Standing back Andy appreciated her lovers responsive body before slapping Mirandas behind and then Mirandas breasts, causing another whimper from the woman.

'Put them on now' Looking defiantly at Andy, Miranda shook her head negitively, the look in her eyes daring her to make her.

'No.' Miranda stood firm jutting her shoulders back. The breasts suddenly pushed forward inspired Andy. Catching the other woman by the nipples Andy squeezed until Miranda groaned. Andy started to move slowly, every time Miranda resisted Andy pinched harder and rolled the nipples in her fingers. Leading Miranda over to the chaise longue Andy stopped just beside it. Turning Mirandas head with a firm hand Andy smiled at the gasp when Miranda saw herself in the mirrors.

'Look at how wanton you are. Your jutting nipples and the moisture dripping from between your legs. Wanton, just the way I like you.'

Pushing Miranda over the edge of the chaise longue Andy made sure her face was turned towards the mirrors.

Without warning Andy slapped her behind. Miranda closed her eyes to avoid the image. Miranda struggled to get up, but Andy held her firmly in place.

'Open them Miranda, look at yourself.' When Miranda didn't open her eyes, Andy spanked her again, and again, and again, each time insisting she open her eyes.

'Open your eyes Miranda, see yourself.' at this point Miranda had tears rolling down her forehead onto the cushions below her. 'Open your eyes and I'll consider stopping.' After long moments Miranda fluttered her eyes open. When Andy noticed she smiled at Miranda in the mirror.

'See your burning red bottom Miranda? See how red it looks? Beautiful.' Andy softened her next couple of slaps before rubbing Mirandas behind. Easing her hands between Mirandas legs, Andy rubbed gently. Miranda moaned.

'Yes, look at yourself. A tanned behind. Tears on your face. My hand between your legs. Wanton.' Mirandas eyes were riveted, a blush covering her face and down her chest. Andy never stopped rubbing between her legs, kneading her behind. Endless sensations. Before she knew it Miranda was crying out in orgasm.

As Miranda returned to herself she felt Andy move something up her legs, the shorts. Helpless to stop her, Miranda tried to compose herself as she caught her breath. Gently she was lifted from over the arm of the chaise longue. The shorts softly rubbed her abused behind as they fell into place, feeling wonderful. Her arms lifted, the t-shirt pulled over her head and her arms manipulated.

With the feeling of being dressed, the lethargy running through her body from her orgasm, Miranda was feeling cozy, cared for. The clothes were not something she would ever choose for herself. They made her feel vulnerable, open.

Andy sat on the chaise longue and pulled her down onto her lap. The sting in her behind flashing images from the mirror through her head. In short time her body started to tense again. Unable to pinpoint the cause of her apprehension, was it the vulnerability or the eroticism of the images constantly running through her minds eye?

Andy sensed the change in Miranda again and pulled two Hermes scarves from her pocket. Efficiently she tied one around Mirandas wrists placing her hands in front of her. The other was placed around Miranda's neck, a little too tightly, ensuring Miranda knew it was there.

Pinching Mirandas nipples Andy rose from the seat lifting the other woman with her. Kissing her deeply Andy only pulled back when air became a problem. She looked into Mirandas eyes. They had softened slightly, but there was still a tenseness, a hardness, a coldness present. Without hesitation Andy withdrew another scarf from her pocket and tied it around Mirandas eyes.

Taking the link between Mirandas wrists in one hand, Andy left the room. Carefully escorting her down the hall. Setting a pace that was possible but had Miranda under pressure. Noticing Miranda tense and move her head as if to look around or listen, Andy smiled.

'What if they all heard? The girls. Clara. Maria. What if they heard the slaps? The gasps? The cries of pleasure?' Andy pushed Miranda up against the wall, pulling her tied hands above her head, using her other to tweak Miranda's nipples alternatively.

'What if they walk out of the room they're in and see us now?' Miranda moaned, wether from the possibility of being caught like this or from Andy's ministrations, neither was sure.

Andy's nuzzled into Mirandas neck, nipping, licking, kissing, driving Miranda mad. She slowly moved up to one ear.

'What if they were standing there, looking at us? You moaning. Gasping. Being titillated up against a wall. Bound and sightless.' Andy placed one thigh between Mirandas leg, rubbing her crotch.

At the increased stimulus Miranda cried out. Tried to move down to increase the friction. Desperate to orgasm. Unable to control her bodies response. Without warning Andy pushed a knee between her legs and bounced it against her clit.

Miranda imagined how they would look to another. Her wrists tied, a scarf across her eyes, a collar around her neck. Moaning and writhing against the wall. Trying to impale herself on a knee. A knee made wet from her bodies juices. Her breasts, nipples tightened, jutting out and bouncing with every move. _Oh my!_

'Imagine them all seeing you, exposed, desperate, wanton.'

'Please, more, please more.' Miranda was beyond caring, that thought pushed her over the edge. Screaming out her orgasm Miranda slumped against Andrea, never doubting she would be there to catch her.

As she returned to herself she was mortified at the possibility they did have a audience, that her little girls or staff could see her like this. Seeming to be able to read her mind Andy informed her the girls had gone to a friends house for the night and she had sent everyone else home.

An initial look of relief crossed Mirandas face followed quickly by an apprehensive one. 'Thats right Miranda, you're all mine for the entire night.' Andy smiled at the gasp that left Miranda. She was really going to enjoy herself. With that thought Andy stood Miranda up under her own power and resumed their walk down the hall.

When they reached the library Andy led Miranda over towards the desk. Gently removing the scarf from around her eyes, it took Miranda a minute to adjust to the light in the library. Andy had lit the room with candles and had put on all the lamps in the room.

Andy moved around and sat in the large leather chair in front of the desk. It was as she sat, legs spread and adjusted herself Miranda first noticed the bulge. _How had she missed it earlier?_

Lost in her thoughts Miranda failed to notice she was being closely observed. Andy was amazed at how beautiful Miranda looked standing there, unconsciously at attention. Deciding it was time to move forward, Andy called her name. With a surprised look Miranda pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on Andy.

'Bring me the plate on the table outside the door please.'

With little hesitation Miranda moved to the door and collected the plate of food waiting there.

'Bring it to me, place it on the desk so I can reach it, then come stand beside me.'

Doing as she was told Miranda manoeuvred the plate as directed and went to stand beside Andy. Without warning there was a hand between her legs and a finger reaching inside her. It was all she could do to stay standing. Slowly she spread her legs to afford Andy unimpeded access. One finger was not enough but she was careful not to complain. The shorts were so loose they were hardly a barrier at all from Andy's ministrations.

When she had shared these needs with Andy a year into their relationship, she had been terrified she would lose the other woman. She had never shared them with anyone before but had frequently mastrabated to the ideas throughout her life. There were times when she needed to be in control, to be the one to direct events. Other times she needed someone else to take control.

The trust between them had grown so much during their first year together that Miranda decided to risk sharing. Andy had listened, asked interested, thoughtful questions and thanked her for sharing. She then shared the fact she had similar fantasies, also never realised. Initially it had been stilted and tense, now Andy seemed to be able to know what she needed, when she needed it.

She was torn from her thoughts as a nipple was pinched. 'Stop thinking. Sit on your cushion.'

Carefully she moved to do so, bereft when the finger was removed from between her legs. A final pinch was granted when she had positioned herself.

Andy looked down upon Miranda. Such a beautiful, amazing woman. Slowly she fed them the food on the plate. Alternating between feeding Miranda and herself, always making Miranda lick her fingers clean between each bite. She then helped her drink some of the wine she had placed on the desk earlier.

When they were finished Andy put on some background music and sat back, running a hand through Mirandas hair massaging her scalp. Occasionally she would share the wine and would make casual remarks about how beautiful Miranda looked. Having allowed time for them to digest the food Andy moved on the chair.

'Time for dessert baby' Miranda looked up at her with glazed eyes which sharpened when Andy nodded towards her own crotch. Licking her lips Miranda moved her bound hands towards the zipper in Andy's trousers. With practiced ease she removed the dildo.

The hand on the back of her head guided her towards the intended destination. Mirandas difficulty was waiting for the slow hand to finally reach there. Wrapping her mouth around the tip Miranda sucked hard, loving the chocolate flavoured lube mixed with the taste of her Andy. Miranda allowed the hand on her head to guide her tempo.

There was something special about doing this for Andy, for her it showed her love, her devotion and she knew Andy loved seeing her like this. On her knees, hands bound, collar on, mouth full of an extension of Andy's desire. Miranda quickly lost herself in the moment.

Andy felt each movement of the dildo, it hit against her clit and also moved within her. Watching Miranda give herself to the moment, Andy came deep in her throat. Within moments she pulled Miranda away from her and up to her. Without hesitation she manoeuvred Miranda to straddle her. Pulling the shorts to the side she impaled her without delay. Pushing up as Miranda pushed down it was within minutes Miranda yelled her orgasm.

Before Miranda returned to herself after the shattering orgasm, she felt herself floating then landing on her back on the desk. Andy entered her again and pounded her relentlessly. Orgasm after orgasm rolled through her body, bleeding into each other.

Andy was being driven on by unrelenting desire for the woman under her. With a yell of orgasm she withdrew only to flip Miranda and enter her again from behind. Holding onto her hips, pounding into her. They were both moaning, crying, yelling yet Andy never slowed. Taking Miranda again and again and again only fed her desire. She moved one hand up Mirandas back grabbing the scarf around her neck, Miranda cried out in pleasure at the tightening around her throat. Andy moved her other hand under Miranda and pinched her clit. Short moments later they both screamed in orgasm together. Andy draped herself over Mirandas back unable to find the energy to stand.

Miranda regained consciousness to find herself in Andy's lap on the chair. It took her a moment to recall why she had passed out. When she did she turned to Andy and kissed her firmly on the lips. The contrast of the soft cotton she was wearing and the leather Andy wore was intoxicating. The sensation of being held tightly in the arms of her love touched her deeply.

For long moments they savoured the closeness they experienced so profoundly in moments like this.


End file.
